


Halloween

by SpookshowBabyx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookshowBabyx/pseuds/SpookshowBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma introduces Regina to the more enjoyable aspects of Halloween. Pre-existing relationship Swan Queen smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part one of... Oh, I'm not even going to bother guessing how my fingers will work with this. This is a bit of an odd one for me as I don't usually do pre-existing ship fics that aren't tag ons to my longer pieces, but I figured I'd attempt one as I may be running out of ways to write the whole 'oh, my, you're devilishly sexy', 'why thank you, as are you; off with your pants!' openings.
> 
> Enjoy, and please review!

"I still don't understand the point to all this..."

The brunette sniffs as she runs her finger over the irregular surface of the pumpkin grinning up at her on the Sheriff's desk with distaste.

"It's fun!"

Emma counteracts, not looking up from the scrawled report she strives to decipher. Smirking as she catches the arrogant sigh the Mayor proffers her explanation, she jots a few final notes at the bottom of the page before placing down her pen and tipping back in her chair to regard the darker woman properly.

"I fail to see how displaying a bunch of rotting vegetables and covering the front of the Station- which, may I add, is public property- with a poor representation of cobwebs is all that amusing... Oh, and  _thank you_ , by the way, for instilling the will to spend the evening knocking on people's doors and demanding a reward for such bothersome behaviour unto my son, Miss Swan, it's  _highly_  appreciated. I mean yo-  _Will you stop that?!_  You're going to fall!"

Rolling her eyes and bringing her chair back down onto all four legs with a purposeful crash, Emma grins maliciously.

"Hmm, you let people hear you say things like that and they might begin thinking you'd care..."

"No, dear, I just would rather not have to worry myself with having to find someone to cover for you should you end up in hospital, _despite_  the fact that I'm sure even Dr Hopper's  _dog_  would do a better job than yourself."

She laments with a long-suffering sigh, but the blonde doesn't miss the knowing glint that dances in dark eyes, and her grin widens as she shakes her head and pushes back her long hair.

"I'm touched."

Rolling her eyes, Regina folds her arms across her chest; feigning irritability.

"I take it you're going to be accompanying Henry tonight then, Sheriff?"

She enquires silkily, and Emma's impish smirk twitches towards finding a kinder shape; not missing the underlying fact that at no point has she been actually told 'no' since mentioning the idea of trick or treating to the kid. She has seen the urge cross well defined features  _plenty_ , sure, but on this one Regina has let her have her way; something which is not the norm by any stretch of the imagination, but is occurring more and more often, much to her pleasured surprise.

"After work, yeah, and then Ruby's said he should come to the diner to help her and Granny with some spooky cupcakes or something."

"...Or 'something'?"

The brunette drawls- cruelly mimicking the younger woman's inflections- as she finds herself once again irked by Emma's very different approach to parenting. It has taken her a long time to be willing to admit that the blonde is a fit mother at  _all_ , but having worked so hard to protect Henry and keep him in her control so as not to lose him to the Sheriff, she still finds the younger woman's easy going attitude towards things irritating.

Mostly because, try as she might, she can't quite relax enough to behave in much the same manner.

Catching the frustrated note to the brunette's enquiry, Emma continues with practiced patience; usually enjoying their bickering in an odd sort of way, but having no wish to enter into an actual argument with the Mayor at present.

"I'll check when I see her, it was Hook that told me in the first place, so this is all third hand information. I'll report to you as soon as I get the proper intel, Madame Mayor."

She offers a small salute which receives a dramatic sigh and the thinning of deliciously full lips.

"What has  _Hook_  got to do with it?"

"Nothing much. I guess Ruby told him when he picked me up a coffee-"

"-I was unaware you were so busy you were unable to do your own coffee run, Sheriff."

"... He came and brought me  _coffee_ , Regina, not a bottle of tequila and edible underwear."

The blonde snipes back irritably; tired of  _that_  particular topic of conversation after several heated exchanges of opinion since the pirate had made the decision to stay in town.

"Now  _there's_  an idea."

"Maybe, but not in the work place, Your Majesty."

"That's probably what Hook figured too. I'll bet he has something a little stronger to offer you when you go to Granny's later and-"

"-Oh, shut up. Enough with that! He's a friend, okay?"

"Don't tell me to shut up! He's a pirate."

"And you're the Evil Queen. If you hadn't noticed; my social circle is a little freakish."

Emma grumbles, lowering her attention back down to the document on her desk despite having no amendments to make. She supposes some women might find such harmless jealousy flattering, but she isn't the sort. Mostly due to the fact she still can't quite get her head around the fact that Regina should feel such a thing about, well, _her_.

"That may be, but you can't deny that the man has taken a keen interest in you."

"Maybe he has, or maybe it's just Hook being Hook. Either way, it doesn't  _matter,_  because the feeling isn't mutual, which you know fully well. What  _matters_  is I have a well sugared mocha, and Henry has a sitter for later."

"Why, what's happening later? I'm home.  _You_  may enjoy stalking the streets dressed like a loon, Miss Swan, but I'm not planning to partake in such nonsense."

"I'm not going to Ruby's, and I _know_  you'll be home; I was planning to pay you a visit."

"...Oh."

"And you know, it's not  _all_  nonsense, Madame Mayor..."

"You're not going to convert me to advocating sugar highs and cheap thrills, dear."

"No, but I might bring you round on the costume front. It's not all bedsheets and fake teeth, you know..."

"... Is that so?"

"I suppose you'll find out."

"I suppose so.'

Regina murmurs; dark eyes locked on the Sheriff as she continues to feign activity on the completed paper before her, and adopting a small smile. Shaking her head at the younger woman's continual ability to both frustrate and intrigue her, she reaches towards a small bowl of candy corn that rests garishly beside the blonde's vegetative art work.

"Nuh uh."

Emma chides as she swiftly scoops the bowl out of reach from slim, well-manicured fingers.

"Emma-"

"-No Halloween candy for non-believers."

"Honestly..."

"Yup; honestly. But don't worry, _dear_ , I'm sure we'll make a believer out of you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Raising an eyebrow as she detects a low creak coming from the kitchen, Regina adopts a small smirk as this disturbance gives way to a much less discreet commotion of banging and muttering.

Seconds later, she is greeted by a low drawl.

"I broke a plate."

"Well, dear, if you wouldn't _insist_  on climbing through my kitchen window like an escaped convict, perhaps you would refrain from endangering my crockery..."

The brunette sighs without looking up from the letter she annotates in delicate, black cursive at her desk.

"You know, it'd be a lot easier if you'd leave your damn keys out!"

"The spare key is where it's always been, Miss Swan."

"I told you before! How am I supposed to know which rock is the 'fake rock' with the key in it, when they all look the same?!"

"I believe that's the main selling point to that design, Sheriff..."

"Yeah, well..."

Emma huffs, stalking further into the room and falling down heavily onto the plush sofa that faces the open fire; too used to the Mayor's chilly welcomes to spare any real irritation towards the fact she remains more or less ignored.

"Did Henry enjoy himself?"

Regina inquires pensively as she makes a neat line through one of her earlier notes and amends it slightly.

Looking back over her shoulder at the darker woman, the blonde nods; twisting slightly in her seat so as to address her while being blessed with the pleasant view of the glow of the flames flickering over silken chestnut.

"Yeah, it was good. The kid ended up wanting me to dress him up as Aladdin... Friend of yours'?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell, no."

The brunette answers with a small note of irritability; finding the younger woman's sarcastic perception of her old world to be a nuisance at the best of times.

_Which, of course, is why she says such things..._

Sighing as she is unable to bite back the small smirk the thought garners, the Mayor finally looks up to regard her guest.

"Well that's-..."

Regina trails off into silence as dark, glittering eyes dance with the flames that roar within the hearth.

She takes in excessively tousled hair and deep, smokey makeup with surprise; her clear appreciation for what she sees causing a slow smile to spread across the blonde's painted lips.

"That's what?"

"... Good. It's good that Henry had a nice time."

"I  _told_  you he would."

"Arrogance is most unflattering, Miss Swan."

The brunette sniffs coldly, but Emma simply grins; looking back at the darker woman pointedly.

"Oh, I don't know about  _that_..."

"Yes. Well."

Regina offers silkily, knowing by now not to take offence to such a claim from the blonde's lips; Emma having proven that she enjoys the dark, self-assured grace of the Queen, just as the Queen must begrudgingly admit to herself that she enjoys the younger woman's sometimes dizzying chaos.

Pushing herself from the table, the brunette stalks slowly around to the sofa and faces the Sheriff with her hands on her hips.

"You look... Different."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde deciphers the Mayor's true meaning with a wicked glint sparkling between heavy kohl lines.

"Thank you."

Nodding as she turns to the liquor cabinet to appease her sudden craving for something strong to bring her back to her senses, the brunette speaks over her shoulder; bending just a little lower than necessary as she feels shimmering green burning into her lithe form, causing her to smile.

"What makes you think it was a compliment, dear?"

"Your eyes say what your lips do not, Madame Mayor."

Emma quips back breezily, and the darker woman chuckles, accompanied by the melodic chink of the glasses in her hand touching one another.

"Is that so?"

"You tell me..."

Sighing as she supposes she should at least _acknowledge_  the heat the younger woman's lustful appearance has invoked within her, she places the glasses down on top of the cabinet wearily; trying to find the right words for the situation, as she and Emma seem to have vastly different viewpoints on what constitutes a compliment.

_As we learnt from Miss Swan's 'you have awesome bed-hair' debacle._

"I have no complaints... It's not really what I had envisaged when you promised to bring me round on the idea of Halloween, but I have to say, I bear this no grudge."

"What were you envisaging?"

"Oh, I don't know. Knowing you, something both crass and highly inappropriate."

"Well, I haven't taken my coat off yet."

This contrary retort receives another low chuckle, before the Queen realizes with growing intrigue that the long, black coat the younger woman wears actually  _does_  seem a little out of character. Noting the boots that cover obscenely tight denim, she looks back up at the Sheriff curiously.

"New boots?"

"Actually, no, though I'm not sure how proud I am of that fact..."

Emma confides with a small smirk as she looks down at the heeled, buckled leather that grants her several more inches on the brunette.

Regina simply nods; eyes on the Sheriff as she moves from the sofa to stand facing her. She decides that the blonde's usual refusal to dress in this more feminine manner in no way means that she isn't able to pull the look off.

"So... Is that my 'treat' then? Under your coat?"

A low laugh at the Mayor's rather corny inquiry, but the Sheriff pulls herself together easily; cocking her head to one side and regarding the darker woman with impish mischief.

"Maybe."

The brunette rolls her eyes, but is cut off from any further form of scolding as the blonde takes a step forward to meet her lips with moderate force. Splaying painted fingers at the younger woman's waist, the Queen brings them swiftly round to dance between their heated forms; manipulating the tie to the Sheriff's coat to let heavy black wool fall open to reveal the scant fabric beneath.

"... Is this some sort of joke?"

"...How do you mean?"

"... You know  _exactly_  what I mean..."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_"... Is this some sort of joke?"_

_"...How do you mean?"_

_"... You know exactly what I mean..."_

The brunette growls; dark eyes flickering about the tantalising concoction of flimsy silk and leather that seems to be almost physically moulded to the Sheriff's slight frame.

Glittering greens feign innocence, but the Mayor is not so easily fooled; knowing Emma well enough by now not to fall for such a display of incomprehension. The blonde is smart- much smarter than she can sometimes let on- and she can also be cruel in her own way.

"You don't like it?"

Again; a false expression of hurt crosses prettily defined features, but Regina doesn't miss the low timbre shadowing the younger woman's sorrowful enquiry that dares her to bring the subject they tiptoe around to the table.

"What do _you_  think?"

The brunette hisses, as her attention momentarily flickers disobediently down to the flimsy crisp, white cotton that does a rather poor job of containing the Sheriff's breasts. Normally- when dressed in her scrupulously plain attire- the blonde has a fine figure, but not a build that one would exactly describe as 'voluptuous'. Now, though... well, now with the tight leather corset that chinches her waist and is cut expertly low beneath the soft swell of her chest, her curves seem positively debauched.

Tossing her hair back, Emma places a hand on her hip; her stance made all the more defiant as the rough black denim that encases her slim thighs showcase the physical prowess the Queen so secretly covets.

"I think you're making a problem when there isn't one..."

She challenges, as the brass buckles that line supple leather glow with the firelight.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"You're dressed for _him,_  Sheriff, not me."

The Mayor retorts waspishly, and as the words leave plump, full lips, she becomes aware for the first time of just how _angry_  she is at the younger woman's disrespect.

Her tactile fury is not lost on Emma.

Softening the stubborn lines of her face and the combative set of her jaw, the blonde sighs, looking down at her own svelte form irritably as she is suddenly a little less sure of her- well, now that she really  _thinks_  on it- rather idiotic choice of costume.

In all honesty; it hadn't been an _entirely_  malicious decision when she had purchased the ensemble she now wears. She had been drawn to the soft leather and tarnished brass over the more feminine and revealing outfits the small store she'd visited had to offer, and when she had tried it on, it had looked good on her.

True... The fact that the garments had been paired together upon a hanger labelled 'pirate' had given her brief pause for thought, but it isn't as though she had taken  _satisfaction_  in the fact.

 _... Not_ really _..._

After all... Yes, she has been growing fairly tired of the brunette's constant suspicions in the case of Hook, and the never ending questions sure to follow any time the two of them have spent in each other's company... And no, she can't truthfully deny that  _with_  this annoyance comes a separate feeling- a warmer feeling- of being desirable. And, true, she _is_  aware of the fact that this has served to fire some of their more  _heated_  disagreements of late...

But, had she chosen the outfit she now wears only to _irk_  the Queen?

No.

_At least, not to the extent she seems to be feeling._

"If that were true, I would have dropped Henry off wearing this and not a  _bed sheet_ , Regina."

"But you're dressed with Hook in mind..."

"Not true. Sure, I'm dressed like his _kind_. But there's only  _one_  person that I had in mind when picking this outfit... I mean, did you really think I'd rock up wearing a skimpy little dress?"

She reasons, stepping once more towards the Mayor as she whispers these last words in the delicate shell of the older woman's ear, before finding the softly perfumed skin that waits tantalisingly beneath.

"I might have  _hoped,_  Sheriff."

Regina snaps irritably, but she tilts her head back just a little to coax Emma closer to her pulse-point.

"... Well then, I must apologise... There's always christmas..."

The blonde mutters against the delicate bow of a clavicle, and the darker woman lets out a low sigh at the delectable images  _that_  particular suggestion serves.

Naughty elf fantasies aside, she catches the slight stoniness of the Sheriff's gravelly whisper, and she knows that her own left-over moodiness has now found company as Emma finds herself missing the keen interest she must have hoped for with the effort she has put into her appearance tonight.

_Oh, my dear, you really are just a little girl scorned, aren't you._

She smirks, finding the younger woman's waist once more before slipping her hands around to cup pert denim and pulling the blonde firmly against her.

"I'll hold you to that, dear... But it seems a waste not to play with what I have now..."

A husky chuckle, and she inwardly rolls her eyes as she almost  _feels_  Emma's wariness and frustration leave her.

As if she expects no repercussions for her idiocy apart from a couple of adverse words.

 _Really, Miss Swan, have you learnt_ nothing _over the past year? I refuse to believe that not a single thought of malice went into this- albeit delectable- ensemble, and for that, my dear, you must pay penance..._

"So what's it gonna be, Madame Mayor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Trick or treat?"

Another low laugh as soft lips brush against her own in a most distracting manner, and Regina leans back to find shimmering emeralds that don't seem to hold any spark of remorse at  _all_.

Allowing her gaze to sweep the younger woman up and down one last time, she offers a catty smile; her own eyes promising pure darkness.

"Let's just see, shall we? Pirate?"

Sharp, white teeth flash behind an impish grin in response, and the Mayor fights back a smirk as she concludes that- however smart she may be- Emma will remain eternally without comprehension of just how easily she can be played.

"I'm game for that."

"...Of course you are, dear."

The brunette murmurs as she turns back to the glasses that wait for them on the cabinet and fills the vessels generously with golden cider.

She moves slightly as she does so- blocking the younger woman's view of her work- and with the swift delicacy of her magic, the soft purple haze that shimmers over the glass she plucks up in her left hand may as well never have existed at all; dissipating into nothing but air with the blink of an eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Halloween! This one ended up going off somewhere else entirely to what I had planned, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't think it's worthy of any strict warnings, but as I have been asked to be a little more cautious in the past; there is a little rough play in this chapter, but nothing nonconsensual.
> 
> Enjoy! And please review! :)

Emma holds out her hand expectantly as the Mayor turns to face her once more bearing the sweet promise of cider, but the darker woman simply stalks past her with a small nod of her head to beckon the Sheriff into following her out of the study.

_It wouldn't do to have her sip the tainted concoction too early..._

Regina smiles slyly, supposing that she would of course still be able to get the younger woman upstairs with the various methods she has to hand, but it is simply much easier to coax her up of her own accord.

Not that Emma requires a whole lot of coaxing.

"I do hope your boots aren't muddy, Miss Swan."

The brunette offers over her shoulder as the blonde follows her obediently up to the grand master bedroom.

"Oh, Madame Mayor, your dirty talk slays me..."

The Sheriff grumbles with a roll of her eyes, but her irritable tone is all bark and no bite, and she would be lying if she were to say she didn't enjoy the ever predictable disdain in the darker woman's husky grievances.

After all; it's so beautifully familiar.

Just like old times.

Only now they have sex...

"What on earth are you giggling about?"

Regina snaps as she catches low laughter coming from behind her, but she is rewarded no answer. Instead, the blonde promptly shuts up as a signal that she's willing to at least  _try_  to behave herself.

_Too little, too late, dear._

Smirking, the brunette leads them through into her bedroom and closes the door with a soft clunk of the latch. Turning to face the younger woman, she drinks in hellishly mussed hair and roguish leathers and muses thoughtfully,

"You'd have made a good pirate, I'll allow you that..."

"Aesthetically maybe, but what I know about ships wouldn't fill the inside of a matchbook cover."

"Oh, I'm sure the list of what you  _don't_  know is endless, Sheriff, but I was merely referring to your often loutish behaviour and complete disregard for rules... Not to mention your fondness for drink!"

Full lips curve into a smug smirk as the blonde sighs theatrically.

"You know, it's a good thing we never really went through the whole courting stage; your method of flirting is rather flawed."

"Hmm? Well, something tells me you're not the type to spare much time for sickening niceties anyway, dear."

"I can live without the bullshit, sure, but I might draw the line at being called a loutish drunk."

"...'Might' you?"

The Queen inquires silkily; her expression suggesting that she knows full well the Sheriff will do no such thing. Smirk widening as Emma proceeds simply to sigh once more, she proffers the younger woman her drink; relishing the hard glare this action garners in combination with her words, and the goodnatured grin the blonde strives so hard to hide as she submits and reaches for the cider.

"Whatever...  _You're_  the one that wants a piece."

The younger woman quips back, and the Mayor suppresses the sudden urge to give her a firm smack around the ear.

"Silence is a virtue, dear."

"Weren't we just discussing how  _un_ -virtuous I tend to be?"

A burlesque wink which has the brunette laughing despite herself, and then the Sheriff raises her glass to cherry painted lips and sips at the golden nectar with obscure delicacy.

Taking a step towards her, Regina is quick to pluck the younger woman's glass from pale fingers as she moves to hold the blonde in what is almost an embrace while the latter falls swiftly limp against her slight frame.

"Careful, Sheriff..."

She mutters, laughing softly as she manoeuvres awkwardly in order to place her requisitioned glass on the mantlepiece. Her movements are only slightly hindered, however; her arm gently cradling the Sheriff's waist, but relying on her power to do the majority of the work for her.

Hands free, she guides the unconscious blonde onto the bed swiftly, having relied on the cider to buy her only a couple of minutes; wanting Emma momentarily compliant, but holding no desire to enforce such nonconsensual submission onto the younger woman for all too long.

After all... Despite her irritable remarks to the contrary, she rather likes the Sheriff's disobedient tongue.

Stalking over to her dresser, she picks out two narrow, silken scarves; making her selection based on their softness rather than pattern. Moving back to the bed, she manipulates limp limbs easily; tying first one of the blonde's wrists to the ornate bars of her headboard, and then then other.

Taking a step back to admire her handiwork, she smiles, before turning to the generous floor length mirrors that line her wardrobe.

"I promise you, dear... You claim I was the only one on your mind when choosing that outfit... But after tonight, there'll be no doubt as to whom you think on upon  _any_  mention of pirates..."

She's behaving in a manner tainted by jealousy, she knows, but she can't  _help_  the fact that Hook's presence in their small town has caused her such sudden disquiet.  _Emma_  may look at the situation as simply as calling the man a friend and nothing more, but it is hard to behave quite so casually when playing the voyeur.

Hook wants what she possesses.

And that just won't do.

" _Nor_  will you thinking that you can hold this hateful situation over me, Sheriff..."

She sniffs.

Despite her prowess over her powers, she rarely uses them for tasks that can be completed by hand; all magic coming at a price, and the exertion of calling upon it discouraging the danger of becoming ruled by the occult. Now though, she closes her eyes and feels the warm, soothing hand of sorcery run its fingers down her back.

When she opens her glittering coals, she takes in tailored velvet with a smile.

A Captain's coat.

And nothing else.

Turning back to the bed, she climbs astride the younger woman easily; resting so that the rough denim of Emma's jeans provides glorious friction to her sex as she leans forwards and runs her tongue daintily over softly parted lips.

One final wave of magic, and she feels something cold and hard manifest itself within her slender hand.

"Wake up, dear..."

She murmurs against the slight medicinal tang of the blonde's lip stain, and her words are greeted with slow obedience; the Sheriff first simply reciprocating the amorous attention bestowed on her by the brunette, and then striving to taste the darker woman hungrily.

"What'd you do?"

Emma asks a little groggily; aware of the fact that she feels slightly whoozy, and not needing any more confirmation than this that her Queen is entirely to blame.

"I warned you about your drinking habits, Miss Swan..."

"... You _put_  something in it... In the cider..."

"Hush now, such accusations are dangerous."

"But you-"

But throaty words trail off into silence as the blonde takes in the Mayor's ensemble with widening eyes.

The sharp point of the younger woman's tongue flickers out to wet her bottom lip, and Regina smirks victoriously.

"Like what you see, Sheriff?"

"... I always do..."

Comes the rather breathless reply, and the darker woman laughs huskily and returns her attention back to wanton lips; smirking scarlet against cherry as the blonde makes a small noise of disquiet upon realising that she lies bound at the brunette's sordid mercy.

"Something wrong, dear?"

"... You've tied me up..."

"It's good to receive confirmation that the town's law enforcement is as on the ball as ever..."

A moody growl, and the Queen chuckles once again. Sitting up and allowing the younger woman a moment to drink in the supple flesh revealed between the lapels of her coat, she adopts a sterner tone, her gaze hard as she regards pale features.

"And what about me, dear?"

"What  _about_  you? What do you mean?"

"I confided within you that I believed you would make a fine pirate- not to mention a delectable wench- now I wonder if you would return the favour with your own insight?"

A slow smile spreads across kiss-swollen lips, and Emma grins up at the darker woman in amusement.

"Well, I love the coat, don't get me wrong, but-"

"-But what?..."

"You're a little too refined to be a pirate, Regina."

She offers these words as a compliment, and not just that, but as a means to get back into the brunette's good books, but the look the Mayor bestows upon her is anything but impressed.

"...Am I?"

Low. Dark. Dangerous.

Green eyes flicker as something hard and curved catches the light, before a sharp intake of breath causes the Queen to laugh maliciously.

Emma keeps deathly still as Regina brings the hook in her hand down with clinical care to trace a featherlight line down the soft skin of her cheek.

She imagines the frantic beating of her heart must be almost audible.

"Regina..."

Dark eyes slip closed; savouring the mixture of fear and awe that dances on the younger woman's tongue.

"I'm going to ask you again, dear..."

She warns, as she rocks her hips gently and trails the cruel point of the hook carefully down the vunderable column of the Sheriff's throat to come to rest in the shallow valley between her clavicles.

"... You... You make a f-fine pirate..."

Emma stammers breathlessly, but the brunette has heard enough pleasured expletives escape those wicked lips to know it is not fear that has the blonde stumbling over her words.

"You wouldn't rather _he_  was doing this to you?"

She hisses, as she pushes down with a little more force; catching flimsy cotton with the sharp point of her weapon and biting her lip at the dull ripping noise it creates that seems to be impossibly loud.

"Never..."

The younger woman consoles her; sooty lashes fluttering closed, and breathing becoming ragged as torn fabric gives way to hard leather.

Sharp teeth flash in a pleasured snarl as Regina presses down harder still to draw a cruel line through the stubborn material, and the Queen makes her own small noise of contentment in response.

"Because you  _know_  that's what he's thinking of, don't you, dear? You know that when he's talking to you, his mind is somewhere else... You know he's thinking about  _fucking_  you... Don't you, Emma?"

The darker woman leans forwards to hiss into the blonde's ear as she uses her free hand to fumble open the tarnished buckles that cinch ruined leather to free the Sheriff from her shredded clothing.

When the younger woman finally allows her a shy, tentative nod, she bites down on pale flesh dominantly; eyes flashing as lean muscle casts shadows down slender arms as the blonde flexes against her restraints.

"And what are  _you_  thinking about, dear, while the Captain has his way with you in that twisted little mind of his?"

"...You..."

"Oh, come now, Sheriff, don't be so transparent!"

She scolds, rising up onto her knees so that she can move further down the younger woman's body, trailing the steel tip of the hook slowly down between the delicate divide of the blonde's rib cage as she goes.

"I'm not... I'm  _always_  thinking about you-"

Emma murmurs, opening her eyes to regard the brunette through heavy lids.

"-Believe me, Your Majesty, what Hook fantasises about when talking to me pales in comparison to what I think about when looking at you..."

Full lips curve into a wicked smile, and Regina drags the silver implement roughly up the coarse inseam of the Sheriff's jeans to earn herself a startled cry.

"Very nicely saved, dear."

"...Well... You don't need _me_  to tell you the effect you have on me."

"Oh, but Emma, it's the  _one_  time I enjoy you running your mouth."

"... Really? I can think of several  _other_  things you like me doing with my mouth..."

Chuckling darkly, the brunette dips the cruel point of the hook into the younger woman's waistband and tugs in playful reprimand.

"Very true..."

And with that she places the curved weapon carefully on the nightstand and manipulates rough denim until she has the blonde's jeans dragged halfway down pale thighs. Running her fingers playfully over damp cotton, she crawls back up the Sheriff's prone frame to kiss her wetly; confirming the truth in the blonde's bold statement.

" _Ah!_ "

An unguarded cry, and the Queen smirks as she feels flimsy silk give way to the steel curve she had stealthily plucked back up and slipped between them.

She pulls the younger woman's ruined underwear briskly out of the way, dark eyes flickering as she notes a single bead of blood blossoming at the forbidden curve of the Sheriff's inner hip.

"Shhh..."

Her breath tickles the pale flesh of the blonde's stomach as she admonishes her, and then the warm velvet of her tongue presses against slick folds and Emma makes a peculiar choked noise as she strives to obey the Mayor's command.

Lavishing the younger woman's wanton need with her tongue, the Queen allows her fingers to join in this most enjoyable exploration, before taking heed of the soft keening of her name and moving back up to straddle sensitive flesh with her own.

Dipping her head to meet wicked lips, she moans as the Sheriff kisses her roughly, and moves her hips with new purpose; swallowing the noises such actions create.

"So, dear... What's it going to be?"

"Huh?"

"Trick or treat?"

"T-Treat?"

Emma smirks, before crying out as the brunette slips her fingers down between their sex-slick bodies and finds her wetness.

Moving her hand with explicit purpose, the Queen's core beings to flutter as her knuckles offer her her own sweet relief.

She presses her lips hard against the Sheriff's as she feels the younger woman tremble tellingly as she comes undone, allowing just a few more shaky bucks of her hips, before her own eyes clamp shut and her thighs twitch deliciously with the aftershock of the pleasure that courses through her.

"Good god..."

"... Fuck..."

"That was..."

"...Yeah..."

Their frantic heartbeats merge as one, as the darker woman remains draped over the blonde's spent frame until the latter chuckles huskily.

"... Sadly, I now think Christmas is going to be a bit of a let down..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not sure candy canes are going to cut it after that..."

"Have faith, dear... I promise you, if you're a good girl, you'll get something nice in your stockings..."

"I'll hold you to it... Now do you think you could untie me?"

"Hmm... What's it worth?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :)


End file.
